


I Know Only One Song

by HoganCymreig



Category: The Worst Witch (TV)
Genre: F/F, slightly angsty?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoganCymreig/pseuds/HoganCymreig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Mr Hallow shall be changing everything I'll never be able to adapt to the new regime. I know only one song and can dance to no other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can't Stay Here Anymore

"I can't stay here anymore," thought Constance out loud in an almost murmur. "There's nothing left for me here. If Mr Hallow shall be changing everything I'll never be able to adapt to the new regime. I know only one song and can dance to no other." With that, Constance got up from her desk in her chambers and crossed to the door but before she could reach the knob she heard a faint knock. "It's me Constance, will you let me in?" Amelia's voice drifted in in that sweet and motherly tone she used on everyone, even the formidable Constance Hardbroom. She continued on her path to the door and opened it to find Amelia in her night gown and holding a lamp. 

"I thought you might want to talk after what Mr Hallow announced this afternoon?"  
"I was just going to come see you actually Miss Cackle."  
"And? You don't seriously intend on leaving us do you? You mean so much to us all Constance. We'd never be able to cope without you. You keep the girls in line and . . . "  
"You mean I frighten them into listening. I know what they think of me Miss Cackle. Trust me, they wouldn't miss me." Constance interrupted. "I know they all hate me. I know what they say when they think I can't hear them. I think it would be for the best if I left as you move to the new school." Amelia stood open mouthed and just staring at Constance. "Bu . . . B . . . But, you can't leave us." Amelia tried in vain. She knew that once Constance had made up her mind that was that. Trying to change her mind would be a waste of time and effort but Amelia couldn't just lie down and watch Constance walk away from a job she knew was her life. 

"We WOULD miss you though. I would miss you, even Miss Bat would and Miss Drill would certainly miss you. I'm sure that the girls would all miss you as well. They know you do what you do for their own good and safety. It's just that their young girls and they all believe they're invincible and know better. They'd all be devastated if you left them. I'm sure even Mildred Hubble would be sad to see you go." Amelia couldn't stop now. She was in full flow but just as she drew a breath to continue her plea, Constance interrupted again. "I'm deeply sorry Miss Cackle." Then she disappeared with that little crackle that always followed being the only sign that Miss Hardbroom was ever there having the conversation at all.


	2. A Moment of Weakness?

Miss Drill paced the empty staffroom wondering what to do about Constance Hardbroom leaving her. The school, she corrected mentally. The school would never be the same without the amazingly strict but always caring (deep down), HB! She for one, would have no one to bicker with anymore. No one to make sarcastic comments or snide remarks to. No one to secretly adore and lust over. She couldn't let Constance leave the school. Leave her. Her head was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions which threatened to send her dizzy and lightheaded. She needed some fresh air so she slipped on her lightweight running jacket and headed for the door. By now it was 1am so she was sure she wouldn't encounter anyone who might enquire as to where she was going. The only one who might be awake now would be the witch who ran on wide awake potion, the witch Miss Drill didn't want to leave, the witch she secretly loved even though she knew it would only ever be of the unrequited variety. 

She began lightly jogging down the main staircase of the old castle and out into the courtyard when Miss Drill saw a small figure curled up on the far bench. She thought it might be a child, more specifically Mildred Hubble, out of bed nearly 4 hours after Miss Hardbroom had called lights out. Imogen walked over to the figure about to give them an earful and lead them back to their beds with the promise of seeing Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom in the morning. She was, however, very shocked to find that the small figure was in fact Constance Hardbroom. She had folded and delicately arranged her usually long and slender limbs into a small and very vulnerable looking ball. Her hair wasn't in its usual tight braided bun but was instead flowing around her shoulders and obscured her face like a dark raven's wing shielded it's soft underbelly. As Imogen neared the figure she could see her shoulders gently but jarringly move up and down and she could have sworn she heard a quiet but sharp intake of breath. 

Constance Hardbroom, crying? The infamous ice queen, void of all emotions, was here silently crying? Imogen slowed right down and almost noiselessly crossed the last few steps of the courtyard and sat down next to Constance. Constance had heard Miss Drill approach but by now she was past the point of caring. Imogen knew that Constance had sensed her approach so was surprised she hadn't disappeared like she normally did yet. She shifted marginally closer and place a gentle arm around the usually removed and frightening witch. Constance to both women's surprise, lent in to the embrace and even turned in to bury her face in Imogen's soft chest. Imogen didn't know how to react to this so all she did was smooth Constance's hair which was gradually getting wilder the longer she stayed outside. They stayed in this position for at least 10 minutes before Imogen broke the silence. "We would miss you if you left. No matter how the girls may act around you, none of them want you to leave." She was met with silence. "I'd miss you too. I know I don't usually show it but I do care about you. I don't think I'd be able to continue working here if you were to leave. Too many memories of our bickering." she added with a slight chuckle at the end which was enough to jerk Constance into animation again. "I know I don't make it easy for people to connect with me but it's because that's what I'm comfortable with. That way I don't get hurt if someone decides to leave my life. It's stupid . . ." Constance trailed off.   
"It's not stupid!" Imogen said with a hint of incredulity in her voice. Was this really happening? Was this immense witch really opening up to a lowly non-witch like her. "But you have to let people in sometimes and just trust them when they say they won't abandon you." Imogen added. She felt Constance smile into her chest and then look up into her endless green eyes. Oh how she adored those eyes. 

"Thank you." Constance breathed and stood up and suddenly the defences were up again. The small grin was wiped away and her large, innocent, doe-like eyes steeled themselves again. She smoothed down her dress before adding "I will be leaving when the school moves to the new location. I'm sorry if this upsets you but I will not be able to continue as if nothing has changed when everything has. You will recover, as I will be no great loss to anyone." She began to walk back to the school. Imogen was stunned into silence but her instincts kicked in and she jumped up to grab Constance's delicately, pale wrist in her stronger, tanned hand. Constance threw a venomous glare at Imogen but she remained tightly gripping the witch's wrist. "Please." Imogen choked out. "Please." she repeated, unsure of what else she could say. Her left hand loosened it's grip on Constance's right, but only slightly. Her other hand glided up and cupped Constance's cheek before she rose up on her tip toes to be anywhere near the taller woman's impressive height. A light kiss ghosted itself across their lips. Constance froze but Imogen grew in confidence. She released her wrist and allowed her hand to join the other cupping the other cheek before placing another gentle but slightly more passionate kiss on the dark lips before her. When Imogen moved back, Constance looked horrified. Stupefied she backed away before leaving in her usual crackle. Imogen was disappointed with the reaction she had received but at the same time glad that she had acted at all. She really needed that run now.


End file.
